Define Yourself
by Weskette
Summary: Kim has questions. It seems only Shego can help her answer them.


**So, I needed a short break from Olives and Emeralds. I will update it soon, but right now I'm more interested in posting this. I just wanted to write a bit of Kim's whole struggle with sexuality. It's not related to O&amp;E, but I really wanted to write it.**

* * *

**Define Yourself**

Shego stared at the note in her hand. It had been handed to her by one of Drakken's henchmen an hour or so earlier. When she had asked who it was from, the man had simply shrugged. It was a small white envelope with "Shego" written on it in purple ink. There was no telling who it was from by the look on the outside, but Shego was certain she recognized the handwriting. She had graded at least a couple papers by someone with that same handwriting. It was neat, leaned a bit to the right, and was slightly rounded.

With a sigh, she sat back on her bed and opened the envelope. A folded up piece of paper fell out of it and into her lap. Deft fingers unfolded it in half a moment, revealing a message inside also written in purple ink. She was honestly kind of shocked by what it said, especially given who it was from.

_Can we meet on neutral ground sometime soon? No tricks, no fighting, and no kimmunicator. ~KP_

Shego sighed. "What's this about, Princess?" Nevertheless, she needed to reply.

* * *

Kim collapsed back on her bed as soon as she got in her room. She had dropped her backpack almost as soon as she got inside. School had been stressful and Ron

had been clingy. She didn't mind it most days, but sometimes she needed her space. Barkin had been an ass, as usual. The few days he had been out the prior week had been bliss. She was, however, curious as to where his new scar had come from. It looked as though he had been bitten by a dog...

She sat up again. Her attention was caught by a crinkle of paper on the bed. She glanced back to find a now wrinkled sheet of paper. It had been folded up and her name had been written on the outside in green ink. She bit her lip.

After smoothing it out, she unfolded it and smoothed the crinkles again. A couple very short sentences written in the same green ink were written there. The handwriting was a bit spiky, sloppy, and leaned to the left.

_Midnight tonight at Middleton park. Neutral ground. No tricks, no fighting, no evil scheme. I'll be by the swings. -S_

Kim let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank God."

She clutched the note to her chest and fell back onto the bed once more. She glanced over at the window where it had been left open a crack. It had been very purposely done as to allow the thief easy access.

Finally, she'd have someone to talk to.

* * *

It was night. The moon provided a decent lighting. It shown off the grass and lit up the swings enough for Kim to feel at ease sitting there. There was a picnic table close by, a bit shrouded in shadow. Kim could see her breath in the late night cold as she pulled her jacket up around her.

She sat on a swing and waited. That was all she could do. She didn't want to fidget, but she also couldn't help it. She was nervous. Her nerves were the reason she wanted a meeting.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Shego was in the shadows to the left of her. She was watching the redhead, finding it hard to believe that Kim had actually trusted her not to do anything. She sighed. _Time to see why I'm needed._

"Pumpkin," Shego called as she approached. "I said I'd be near the swings, not on them."

Kim rolled her eyes, but stood. "Hey, Shego."

Shego examined Kim for a moment. She dipped her head. "Kimmie." Kim was almost surprised to see Shego in something other than her cat suit; she wore a dark green jacket that hugged her frame and had a high collar to help keep her warm. Simple jeans were her bottoms. They stared at each other for a few moments before Shego motioned to the picnic table. Kim sat so she had her feet on the bench and Shego sat beside her about a foot away. "So... What did, ah... What'd you need to see me for?"

Kim chewed her lip for a moment before finding words. "Well, I wanted to ask you something when you were staying with us. But I'm not sure that I would've gotten decent advice. You weren't really you, then."

"Damn right I wasn't."

Kim smirked a bit but continued to speak. "And I can't ask my mom. I love her, but I don't think she'll really understand. Or Monique. Monique is much more... I just don't think she's right to talk to about it."

"C'mon, Princess, spit it out. I don't plan on being here all night." Her tone wasn't harsh, just impatient and curious.

Pink lips pursed themselves. "Just... Just gimme a second, okay? It's... Weird to talk about." She was shivering, which made her words a bit shaky. Shego scooted a bit closer and allowed waves of heat to roll of her though no green glow showed. "Thanks," Kim mumbled. "But okay. Uhm. I can ask you a question, right?"

"Yeah, but I might not answer."

Kim bit her lip before simply blurring out the question. "How did you know you liked girls?" She gulped. "I mean... You mentioned dating a few before. Just... How did you know you liked girls? And when? Because I... I just... It'd be helpful to know."

Shego had been prepared for almost any possible reason of meeting. Except that. So the great Kim Possible is questioning her sexuality? Shego couldn't help but chuckle. Kim frowned. "Sorry, sorry. I just find this incredibly ironic. You, of all people, are questioning your sexuality and are most comfortable coming to me, your arch foe, for advice."

A huff left Kim. "Well, we aren't always enemies. And I know you'll take this seriously. Monique wouldn't, not really. And like I said, my mom wouldn't really understand."

"Kimmie..." Shego sighed. "I was fourteen. It was before the comet hit. At least, that's when I got my first girlfriend."

"But what made you realize you liked girls?" Shego could hear Kim's desperation in her voice. Kim needed validation, for what, Shego only had the faintest ideas.

Shego shrugged. "I looked at them a lot. I'd get turned on by them. And there was one girl who I loved to see smile. Making her smile was the best damn feeling in the world. And there were a lot of little things too..." She shrugged. "My mom was super supportive. I bet yours would be to, if you figure you like women."

"I just..." Kim seemed to retreat back into herself. "I'm not sure... I, well, sometimes when... When I'm kissing Ron, it feels... It feels wrong. And it wasn't just him either. With my old boyfriends too, the ones before him." She dragged a hand down her face. "And I've been getting... Distracted by girls. I just... I don't know what's going on."

Shego bit her lip, trying to think of a way to help. "Well... Sexuality is odd. It can evolve as you go. I guess it's kinda crude, but think of it as your favourite food. Now, you can like spaghetti your entire life. Maybe you'll only like spaghetti, if that's how you're wired. But maybe you have a more open palette and you like pizza sometimes too. Maybe sometimes you crave spaghetti and sometimes you crave pizza. Or maybe you start off thinking you like spaghetti, but then you try pizza and you never want to have spaghetti again. It all depends."

"On what?"

"On what's up here." Shego tapped her temple twice. "And by what's going on with your genetics. I think. I just know it helps to experiment and find out your tastes."

"So your saying I should try kissing a girl?"

"Doy. How else are you going to find out?" Shego huffed. "Hell, kiss a few girls. It's the best way to find out, in my experience." Kim frowned. She then pulled up her knees and hugged them. "Now what's wrong, Princess?"

"I'd have to break up with Ron to do that..."

Shego sighed. _You're killing me, Kimmie_. "Then... Ask him for a break. Just say you need to figure some things out before you can comfortably be in a relationship."

"How do you think out solutions so quickly?" Kim couldn't help but ask. "I've been thinking about this thing for… weeks! The most I've figured out is, is… that I needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand it."

A shrug in reply from Shego. She wasn't entirely sure what to say in reply to that, but she could sure wing it. "Listen, Princess… I'm here to help. If you haven't realized by now, I'm not joking around or teasing you at the moment. That's because I do get it. I had to go through the same shit that you are, just a bit earlier." She stood and faced Kim. "The only advice I can give you is experiment. Kiss a lot of girls. And define yourself in the terms you want. Don't let other people do it, and don't feel like you **_have_ **to date anyone in particular. Otherwise you might end up somewhere you don't wanna be." Shego rolled her shoulders and glanced at the watch she wore on her wrist. "It's late, Pumpkin. I'm gonna go."

"Thank you, Shego," Kim spoke up. "I think I can figure out what to do, even if I'm a little nervous."

"I'll give you a head start then." Without warning, Shego leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kim's lips. Kim gasped and leaned into it for the sparse couple of seconds it lasted. Shego smirked as she pulled away. Kim watched her walk into the darkness. "Goodnight, Kimmie!"

Kim frowned. "That's just gonna confuse me more!" she called after the villainess.

Only a laugh came back in reply.

Kim brushed her lips with her fingers. She wasn't sure what made her more nervous: the thought of experimenting with women, the spark that had leapt through her body at the kiss, or the soft hope that Shego might've felt the same.

Still, she smiled.

* * *

**Well, this might have been short, but I enjoyed writing it. I wish I had been blessed with a Shego in the question filled part of my life a couple years back. Would've helped a lot.**

**I suppose I'll go work on the next chapter of Olives and Emeralds some more then.**


End file.
